


Ничего не значит

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Goretober, Goretober 2018, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: Goretober 2018. Тема дня - Обморожение, переохлаждение, замерзание насмерть





	Ничего не значит

**Author's Note:**

> OOC  
> целое одно нецензурное слово

— И что, так каждый раз будет?

— Да. Или ты наивно полагаешь, что только с тобой я не контролирую свои силы? 

— Ну… Эй! Не смотри на меня, как на идиота!

— А как еще мне на тебя смотреть?.. Прекрасно. Щенячий взгляд. Ты всерьез пустил в ход запрещенный прием?

— Так. Хорошо. Забудем про то, что если бы я был идиотом, то не работал бы в отделе судмедэкспертизы… 

— Ты и так большую часть дня отираешься здесь! Как только тебя еще взашей не выставили из полиции.

— Я очень оперативный работник. Успеваю все и в срок. Попробуем снова?

Пробовать снова Леонард отказался. 

Отойдя подальше от Барри, он с мрачным видом взирал на свои руки, по локоть затянутые льдом. Смотрел на них, как на предателей… Хотя в некоторой мере так и было. 

С тех пор как пространственно-временная воронка выбросила его прямо перед входом в Ускоритель частиц, превращая почти половину СТАР Лабс в большой морозильник, Леонард Снарт, лучший вор Централ-Сити, больше ничего не мог украсть. Даже не мог свободно перемещаться дальше экстренно переоборудованной для него лаборатории. Каждый его шаг сопровождался образованием инея на полу. Дыхание — понижением температуры воздуха. А прикосновение дольше нескольких секунд грозило обернуться летальным исходом для храбреца, рискнувшего к нему приблизиться.

Кейтлин подходила к нему только как Киллер Фрост, раз за разом умудряясь получать морозные ожоги. Циско вообще предпочитал держаться подальше. И только Барри не сдавался. Снова и снова приходил и отвлекал. Пустой болтовней. Тренировками. Испытаниями. 

Чаще всего выдержки Леонарда.

— А, блядь, к черту! — не сдержался Барри, никогда не отличавшийся терпением.

Подскочил и обнял, прижавшись губами к его губам. Или, вернее, примерзая. Моментально. До онемения, распространяющегося от лица по всему телу. Словно мгновенное превращение в камень, как в сказках. Только в ледяную глыбу. Без дрожи. Без боли. Нырок в полнейшую беспросветную пустоту.

— Ты идиот!

До покалывания на кончиках пальцев. И ни с чем не схожего бунта спидфорса в крови, взорвавшегося подобно ядерному реактору, закрутившегося вокруг Барри вихрем молний и замедлившего все вокруг, включая донельзя раздраженного Леонарда.

Он обозвал Барри наивным? Вероятно, так и есть. Поскольку Барри как раз наивно и полагал, будто их связь что-то изменит. Их прошлое. Их настоящее. Но нет. Вне зависимости от источника ничего не менялось. Холод как холод. Мороз как мороз. Леонард как Леонард, хоть и ставший мета-человеком, но сохранивший свой неприступный характер.

Вибрируя всем телом, согревая себя и одновременно исцеляя от обморожения, Барри, как в замедленной съемке, смотрел на инеевые узоры, разбегающиеся во все стороны от потерявшего контроль Леонарда, и думал только об одном:

«То, что я не могу прикоснуться к тебе, ничего не значит. Все равно я найду способ сделать так, чтобы мы были вместе».


End file.
